Chicago Twins
by OliveJuiceVorpsey
Summary: Cristine and Celine Denosse, two possibly very powerful half-bloods that are found by Tyler Hummels, an Apollo child. Will they be part of a big prophecy, followed by a quest that just might be almost as important as the Great Prophecy?


I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I mean, it would be awesome, but I don't.

Thanks to my beta-reader Camzy. He's awesome! He helped me alot! :)

I'm going to change the name of the story when it unfolds itself a little bit more :)

Enjoy!

*Cristine and Celine Denosse are twins on the run, hiding in an alley in Chicago. Tyler Hummels, a skilled Apollo demigod, finds them armed with garbage can lids, wooden stakes, and hammers.*- Chapter summary.

Chapter Title: Big Three material.

I ducked into a dingy side alley, following two small kids.

"Woah, you two!" I cried as they ran out, screaming.

One of them eyed me warily, her stick raised and her trashcan top held in front of her chest. "Are you a monster?" she asked.

"Uh, do I LOOK like a monster?" I joked. The other girl looked very scared, she didn't believe me.

"No, I'm not a monster. I'm a half-blood, like you," I stated simply.

"A... huh?" The timid girl choked.

"A half-blood... you know, demi-god? Half-god, half-mortal?"

Maybe these weren't half-bloods... if they weren't, I was screwed. Like, Chiron-said-never-speak-of-demigods-to-just-anybody-and-now-he's-gonna-shoot-me-with-a-Hydra-soaked-poison-arrow kind of screwed. Damn.

Before I could make up a quick story about how I was all alone and act like I was Dionysus-crazy, the stick/trash can wielding girl said, "You mean the Olympic ones? Is that why the monsters came after us?

"You know, they were screaming -the ones who could talk anyway, and not just growl- 'MMM! Yummy half-bloods! Powerful, too. Good, good meal!'"

Awh, man! Could they really be Big Three material? Curse the gods.

Not literally, though. I'm pretty happy as a demigod son of Apollo, not a dandelion or a pile of ashes. It could be even worse though. If Aphrodite cursed me, I could end up as a bottle of Gucci perfume. I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, the Olympian gods. They move with the heart of the West, Western civilization, and right now, they're in the USA, 600th floor of the Empire State Building," I said. "We should get to Camp Half-Blood. It's the safest place on Earth for our kind, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. _Our kind_? Are we dogs or something? And _safest place on Earth_? WHAT?!" the scared-looking one asked.

"No, you're not dogs. And yes, we MUST go. Please," I begged. I couldn't be responsible for losing two potential campers, especially _powerful _ones.

"Okay. Celine, come on," stick/trashcan girl said to her sister, simply. They went to the end of the alley and packed some things into a backpack. Mortal cash, sticks, and hammers. Before long, we were off to camp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... what are your names?" I asked in our taxi-cab on the way to Long Island, New York.

"I'm Cristine," said the stick/trashcan girl, "and this is Celine," she motioned to her sister, who was quite calm now.

After a long awkward silence, I asked, "Are you guys twins?"

Which was a pretty stupid question considering they were nearly identical except Cristine had a long, splotched brown birthmark down the left side of her face, and Celine had three scars, one in the shape of an asterisk on her right palm, mirrored on the other side of her hand, and one in a straight line across her neck.

It was unnerving, the neck scar.

"Yeah. We lived with our mom and dad, until..." Celine trailed off.

"They were in a fire," Cristine finished.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically.

"It's fine," Celine sighed heavily.

I studied them more closely. They were attractive, I guess, with copper red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes that seemed to have the depth and knowledge of Chiron, yet also had a playful twinkle to them. They had muscular bodies, in a feminine sort of way, and a shapely figure. Celine's hair was pulled in to a long braid ending at her rib-cage, and Cristine had hair dropping to the middle of her shoulder blades that were layered starting at her chin. Both had a heart-shaped face. But what I noticed the most, was the defiant and headstrong expression that they both had. These girls were tough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a few hours, we were speeding down the farm-lined two-lane road of New York.

"Stop here," I commanded the driver as we were a few miles away from the familiar giant hill.

"Theres nothin' here, sir," the cab driver said.

"We're camping, my cousins and I," I lied.

"You don't seem to know much about 'em, by the looks, er, sounds, of it. And you got no campin' gear, boy. I'm not stupid," the brawny Italian man said.

"With all due respect, sir, if you were listening, they just lost their parents, and I'm their closest relatives of legal age," I puffed out my chest self-importantly.

I wasn't 18 yet, only 15, although I often tried to pass as an adult.

"After this, we're hiking to Montauk. We love nature, and hiking is our greatest pastime," I huffed. "Now, PLEASE STOP THE CAB," we were almost past the hill.

"Eh. Ridiculous kids, you are. Alrighty, one mightily empty giant hill on a farm road in New York, here ya are," the cab-driver braked. Hard. I heard Cristine catch her breath.

"It's... beautiful!" She cried. I could see the ripe strawberry fields and the Big House from here. No doubt she could, too.

The driver stared at her with greedy brown eyes, hungry and impatient for his payment.

"Nature freak, huh? You ain't from Chicago then, what with all the industrialism. 'Kay. Bye kiddos. Good luck out there," he said, reaching back for the wad of mortal money I absently handed out.

"Keep the change," I said, I have to admit somewhat rudely, and slammed the door as I got out behind the twins.

"Camp Half-blood, home, sanctuary, hellhole, whatever you call it, we're here," I said, spreading my arms out to the vast green land as the taxi-cab screeched away down the road.

_**Chapter 2 soon. What do you think? Strengths AND weaknesses appreciated. Can we shoot for 5 reviews? :) love you guys!**_


End file.
